Package distribution companies, such as those that distribute beverages and food items, like ice cream bars, etc., typically have distribution routes that run from a warehouse or other distribution center, to a plurality of retail locations where display/storage cases for the products are located and are periodically refilled by the route driver. It would be desirable for the distributor of the packages, or even some other interested party, such as the manufacturer of the products being sold, to be able to monitor, preferably remotely, the inventory levels and sales patterns of these display/storage cases.